tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Roman Sienna
Roman Sienna to wampir, który pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku piątego sezonu The Originals zaś w Wampiry: Dziedzictwo pojawia się jako gościnna postać. '' Wczesne lata życia Nieznany jest czas narodzin i okresu, na który wypadły lata dzieciństwa Romana. Jednak, gdy miał on naście lat, jego rodzina została zaatakowana przez wilkołaki. Wszyscy zginęli, lecz dogorywającego Romana znalazła Greta Sienna i go przemieniła, a następnie dała mu nową rodzinę. Adoptowany ojciec chłopaka, August Muller zapoczątkował ruch, który głosił wyższość i czystość wampiryzmu. Zebrał wielu zwolenników i wraz z żoną szerzyli swój kult. W 1933 roku Roman wraz ze swoją adopcyjną rodziną przebywał w Niemczech, gdzie, z powodu chęci zapewnienia wampirom bezpieczeństwa i wyższości nad innymi gatunkami, Muller wraz ze zwolennikami eksterminowali stada wilkołaków. Tam rodzina Sienna poznała Klausa Mikaelsona. Pierwotny zabił ojca Romana, Augusta. Natomiast okazał swoją litość Romanowi, jego siostrze i ich matce. Po śmierci ojca Roman zdołał rozgniewać niektórych ludzi i został więziony w jaskini przez 50 lat. The Originals W odcinku ''Where You Left Your Heart ''poznajemy Romana jako kolegę Hope Mikaelson ze szkoły dla nadprzyrodzonych istot, z którym rozmawia przed tym jak zostaje zawieszona i wraca do swojego domu w Nowym Orleanie. Wampir wydaję się być zaskoczony faktem zawieszenia młodej czarownicy i jest pod wrażeniem tego. W ''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, ''Roman robi Hope niespodziewaną wizytę i odwiedza ją w jej domu w Nowym Orleanie. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zaskoczona odwiedzinami kolegi ze szkoły, ale jest ciekawa tego skąd wiedział gdzie mieszka. Na to pytanie wampir odpowiada, że Saltzman ma w swoim biurze kontakty do rodziców uczniów wraz z awaryjnym Burbonem. A przyczyną dla której Roman ją odwiedził jest to, że musi z nią pilnie porozmawiać, po czym chłopak pyta się dziewczyny czy może wejść do środka i czy ona wie, że on jest wampirem czarownica zaprasza Romana do domu. Roman mówi Hope, że dowiedział się o samobójstwie Henrego , dziewczyna odpowiada mu na to, jego przyjaciele go ciągle prześladowali. Roman zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że postąpił źle i z tego powodu nie może spać i chciałby złożyć wyrazy szacunku. Na to czarownica odpowiada mu, że Henrry, żyje i ma się dobrze. Wampir wydaję się być zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią, ponieważ Lizzie Saltzman widziała Henrrego skaczącego z wieży, a wilkołak nie mógł przeżyć takiego upadku. Roman, który nadal przebywa w domu Hope pyta się czarownicy kim naprawdę jest i mówi jej, że umie dochować tajemnicy. Dziewczyna odpowiada mu, że na prawdę nie nazywa się Hope Marshall a naprawdę nazywa się Hope Mikaelson, przynaje się do tego że jej babcia wymyśliła czarną magię, jej matka to alfa, a jej ojciec to Klaus Mikaelson. Roma wydaję się być bardzo zaskoczony prawdą o Hope, ale mówi jej że pewnie przez ten cały czas musiała się czuć bardzo samotna zachowując swoje życie w tajemnicy. W ''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Roman wraz z kolegami z szkoły gra w piłkę nożną, gdy obok boiska przechodzi Hope wraz z Freyą. Natępnie Roman rozmawia z Hope u niej w pokoju, wampir pyta się co z jej matką, na to dziewczyna odpowiada mu, że nadal nic o niej nie wiadomo. Hope mówi Romanowi, że rozmawiała z czarownicami z Nowego Orleanu, które boją jej, ponieważ sądzą, że zniszczy miasto jeżeli Hayley się nie odnajdzie. Roman za to pyta się czy jest do tego zdolna, na to Hope odpowiada, że prawdopodobnie tak, i żali się mu tym, że jest już zmęczona tym, że wszyscy dokoła niej się jej boją. Roman odpowiada jej na to, że to zrozumiałe i sam jest przerażony Hope, ale mówi że zaryzykuje. W odcinku Don't It Just Break Your Heart, ''Roman wkrada się do pokoju Hope w szkole dala nadprzyrodzonych istot, wampir ciągle zadaje pytania dziewczynie na temat jej rodziny, przez co Hope staję się podejrzliwa w stosunku do niego. Roman opowiada Hope swoją historie jak był wysuszony prze kilkadziesiąt lat. Następnie spotykają się ponownie w bibliotece, gdzie analizują plan poszukiwań Hayley. Nastolatkowie zbliżają się do siebie i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Po czym Hope odkrywa, że do związania swojej wilczej strony potrzebuje potężnej czarownicy, na co Roman odpowiada, że zna taką. Potem Roman czeka na Hope przy samochodzie i dzwoni do swojej matki i mówiąc jej, że wszystko jest w porządku, i że ma Hope. W What, Will, I, Have, Left, '' ''Roman wraz z Hope zmierzają do Nowego Orleanu by ta mogła stłumić swoją wilczą stronę. Gdy dziewczyna wyczuwa, że ktoś ich śledzi oddala się od Romana, wampir wykorzystując nieobecność czarownicy dzwoni do swojej matki. Gdy Hope i Roman docierają do opuszczonego domu dziewczyna widzi tam związaną Hayley, która wyjawia, że to Roman jest tym który ją porwał. Następnie wampir obserwuje jak czarownica wynajęta przez Gretę jak czarownica pozbawia hybrydy wilczej strony. Po skończonym rytuale Marshall próbuje przekonać Romana, że jego matka ma złe intencje w stosunku do niej i do Hope. Następnie wampir jest świadkiem śmierci Hayley i Grety. W [[There in the Disappearing Light |''There in the Disappearing Light]], ''Roman jest widziany w pokoju hotelowym. Chłopak jest w otoczeniu strażników wampirów, których wynajęła Antoinette, po to by chronili Romana. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się Klaus Mikaelson, który pokonuje strażników i skręca kark Romanowi. Chłopak budzi się w uwięziony w lochach i dowiaduję się, że będzie torturowany przez Hope za współudział w śmierci Hayley Marshall. Roman próbuję rozmawiać z rozwścieczoną Hope, lecz ona przy użyciu magii zadaje mu potworny ból. Gdy Roman porównuje do siebie Gretę i Hayley, Hope wpada w szał i jest gotowa by dźgnąć go sztyletem, jednak rzuca sztyletem i mówi, że nie może zabić Romana. Po tym jak Hope zabija wampiry, Roman próbuje pocieszyć, a potem wychodzi. Występowanie '''Sezon 5' *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' Wygląd i osobowość Roman jest to przystojny wysoki, szczupły wampir. Ma kręcone blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Chłopak opisany jest jako "diabelsko czarujący" kolega ze szkoły Hope, i zaczyna się nią i jej rodziną interesować po tajemniczym incydencie w szkole. Galeria Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne